


Night Serenity

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Quick Reads [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Drabble for the season 4 episode, Night Terrors.





	Night Serenity

Jean-Luc shuffled down the hallway to his quarters and paused outside Beverly’s door.  He thought about checking on her, but decided it was better for her to get some sleep.  He would meet her for Breakfast when they woke.  He entered his own quarters and headed for his bed and paused when he saw a bump under his covers.  Curious as to who might have managed to not only get into his quarters, but have the gall to get into his bed, he looked around his quarters.  Tossed haphazardly over the back of a chair was a blue lab coat. 


End file.
